


Happy Galentine's Day

by Rose_Miller



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Cuddles, Established Relationship, F/M, Female Friendship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Galentine's Day, Gossip, Laughter, Love, Movie Watching, Pizza, Relationship Fluff, Relationship Talk, Roses, Teasing, Teddy Bears, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, friendship fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 20:20:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17794091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose_Miller/pseuds/Rose_Miller
Summary: Spending Valentine's Day with your, Significant Other is great. But what about spending it, with your best friend?Instead of Valentine's Day, it turns into "Galentine's Day".You spend the whole day, or most of the day. With your best friend, you eat fatty food, gossip about your relationship or life, you watch movies all day, and you have fun spending time together in general.That's how Arielle and Allie, spend their Valentine's Day. Chris and Sebastian, their boyfriends. Have no problem, letting their women spend the day together. Because sometimes, a girl just needs time with her best friend.





	1. Valentine's Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AuroraBurrows](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuroraBurrows/gifts).



> Idea and title, inspired/provided by my best friend.  
> Happy Galentine's Day. <3

It's the afternoon of Valentine's Day. Or just your average day, depending who you are.

 

\----

In one bedroom, the human is lying awake in the dark, and she's listening to her dog snoring.

 

\---

The bedroom door opens, letting in light.

 

-

"Close the door!" The human shouts.

 

"I wasn't sure if you were awake. God!" Another human scoffs. Walking into the bedroom, and lying on the bed.

 

\--

The dog wakes up, to look at the friend, and then she goes back to sleep.

 

-

"Hi Winter." The friend laughs.

 

\--

"What's up?" Human asks, turning towards her friend.

 

"Tell the guys to fuck off." The friend shrugs.

 

-

The human laughs.

 

\--

"Baby?" A voice asks, opening the door.

 

"Hey Deb." The friend waves.

 

"Oh hey Arielle." Sebastian smiles. "You awake Allie?"

 

"Yeah." Allie giggles. "What's up?"

 

"I have something for you guys." Sebastian says, as he enters the room.

 

"You have something?" Allie asks, sitting up.

 

"Something for us?" Arielle asks.

 

"Yeah." Sebastian says, as he walks over to the bed.

 

"Is it poison?" Allie jokes.

 

"No." Sebastian says, setting down a pizza.

 

"Aw! Thanks Deb!" Arielle smiles.

 

"Deb..." Allie giggles.

 

"It's one of those heart shaped pizzas." Sebastian shrugs.

 

"Thanks love." Allie says, kissing Sebastian.

 

-

Sebastian smiles into the kiss. While he returns it.

 

-

Arielle takes a slice of pizza. Shoving the entire thing, into her mouth.

 

\--

Allie pulls away from Sebastian, she looks at Arielle, and she starts laughing.

 

-

Arielle forces a smile, with a mouth full of pizza.

 

-

"That's cute." Sebastian comments.

 

"Chris loves, how wide her mouth is.' Allie giggles.

 

-

Arielle slaps Allie.

 

-

"Ow!" Allie laughs.

 

"Hey play nice!" Sebastian scolds.

 

"Fu- off!" Arielle mumbles.

 

\--

"Okay time for you to leave." Allie waves Sebastian off.

 

"Baby!" Sebastian argues.

 

"No boys allowed! But happy Valentine's day." Allie smiles.

 

"Galentine's Day." Arielle corrects.

 

"I want her by 6 o'clock then!" Sebastian demands.

 

"Okay that's six hours away. Bye!" Arielle tilts her head.

 

"If Chris is out there. Tell him to fuck off too!" Allie giggles.

 

"6 o'clock!" Sebastian says, as he leaves.

 

"We know!" Arielle shouts.

 

"Love you!" Allie giggles.

 

"Love you too baby." Sebastian says, as he leaves the room.


	2. First Galentine's Day

"Alright for our first, "Galentine's Day". What should we do?" Allie leans against the headboard.

 

"Watch " _Civil War_ "." Arielle smiles.

 

"You really want to-?"

 

"You do too! You'll want him so bad at 6, it'll make his day!" Arielle shouts.

 

"Fine." Allie giggles, rolling her eyes. "I hate you though."

 

"You know you want that thicck boy!" Arielle shouts, as gets up.

 

"What?" Allie laughs.

 

-

Arielle walks over to Allie's TV, she turns on the DVD player, and then she opens the DVD player.

 

\--

"What is this?" Arielle asks, turning around.

 

"What?" Allie shrugs.

 

-

Arielle pulls out a DVD from the player, she holds it up for Allie to see, and she stares at Allie.

 

-

"What?" Allie smiles, shrugging again.

 

\--

"How many times have you watched this?" Arielle asks, holding up the "Civil War" DVD.

 

"Um in the last week?" Allie asks, with a slight giggle.

 

\--

"Did you guys have sex to it, or something?" Arielle asks, putting the DVD back.

 

"Absolutely not!" Allie scoffs.

 

"Just asking." Arielle shrugs, hitting play.

 

\--

Allie turns on the TV, while Arielle walks back to the bed.

 

\----

"Knock, knock." Sebastian says, as he enters the room.

 

"DEB! WE TOLD YOU TO-!"

 

-

Allie giggles.

 

-

"It's my fault!" A different man says, as he enters the room.

 

"CHRISTOPHER!" Allie mocks Arielle.

 

-

Arielle laughs.

 

\--

"We just wanted to drop these off." Chris says, as he hands each woman a teddy bear.

 

-

Sebastian sets flowers on each side of the bed.

 

-

"You guys!" Allie sighs.

 

"Aw thank you guys!" Arielle gushes.

 

"Happy Valentine's Day babe." Chris says, kissing Arielle.

 

"Mm I love you." Arielle smiles, kissing Chris.

 

\--

"Why are you guys-?"

 

"Because we love you both." Sebastian says, standing next to Allie.

 

-

Allie playfully, glares up at Sebastian.

 

-

"We love you both differently. But we do, love you both." Sebastian adds.

 

"There it is." Allie giggles.

 

\---

"What are you guys-?" Sebastian looks up at the TV.

 

"No!" Allie tries turning off the TV.

 

"Arielle your choice?" Sebastian asks, stopping Allie.

 

"Thank me tomorrow." Arielle winks.

 

"Oh my God." Allie mumbles, hiding her face.

 

\--

"Okay leave now!" Arielle demands.

 

"Text us if you want something." Chris says, as he starts to leave.

 

"We will, now go!" Arielle rolls her eyes.

 

"Love you." Sebastian kisses Allie.

 

"Love you too." Allie smiles.

 

"Out!" Arielle demands.

 

-

Chris and Sebastian leave the room.

 

-

Arielle shakes her head.

 

-

Allie laughs.

 

-

Chris closes the bedroom door.

 

\----

"What flowers did you get?" Allie asks, starting the movie.

 

"A dozen orange roses." Arielle smiles. "You?"

 

"A dozen yellow roses." Allie giggles.

 

"I also got a light brown teddy bear." Arielle says, holding up hers.

 

"Grey teddy bear." Allie says, hugging hers.

 

\--

"They're so sweet." Arielle sighs.

 

"I don't deserve Sebastian." Allie shakes her head.

 

-

Arielle slaps Allie.

 

-

"Ow!" Allie says annoyed.

 

"Yes you did deserve him! Don't ever say that again!" Arielle scolds.

 

"Alright. Shit." Allie makes a face.

 

"Watch the movie now!" Arielle orders.

 

-

Allie rolls her eyes.


	3. Boyfriend Gossip

"Dude look at how thicck Deb is." Arielle nudges Allie.

 

"Shut up." Allie mumbles, with a smile.

 

\---

"Do you like him thicck, or is his normal self-?"

 

"You know I don't have a preference! I love him no matter what!" Allie rolls her eyes.

 

\--

"Beard or no beard?" Arielle asks.

 

"Honestly I prefer the baby face. The clean shave." Allie shrugs.

 

"But?" Arielle smiles.

 

"The beard-" Allie bites her lip.

 

"Say it!" Arielle demands. "SAY IT!"

 

"He looks so soft! I don't know!" Allie giggles embarrassed.

 

"Damn right he do." Arielle smiles.

 

"Shut up!" Allie laughs.

 

\--

"Alright what about the hair?" Arielle asks.

 

"I don't think it matters." Allie shrugs. "Although I do like it, when it's short. But his like bangs, can be styled back. It sort of bounces, and it's fluffy."

 

"I got you." Arielle nods.

 

\---

"So what about Chris? Dorito or no Dorito?" Allie laughs.

 

"You know, it doesn't matter. But I do like him, with strong arms." Arielle shrugs.

 

\--

"Beard?" Allie asks.

 

"I gotta say beard... But you know, shaved is good too." Arielle smiles.

 

\--

"Long hair?" Allie asks.

 

"His " _Infinity War_ " look, he looks SO soft!" Arielle bites her lip.

 

-

Allie giggles.

 

-

"But I don't have a preference." Arielle shrugs.

 

\---

"I bet they wouldn't be surprised. We're talking about them." Allie comments.

 

"We're always talking about them!" Arielle snorts.

 

"That's true." Allie nods.

 

\--

"Let's not mention the stash though." Arielle cringes.

 

"Oh my God no! I can't go through that again!" Allie laughs, covering her eyes.

 

"NEVER AGAIN!" Arielle laughs.

 

"I swear I still have nightmares." Allie laughs.

 

"Straight up PTSD!" Arielle laughs.

 

"The shit we put up with." Allie laughs.

 

"The shit we put up with? Can you imagine how they feel?" Arielle scoffs.

 

"I don't want to think about it." Allie shakes her head.

 

"Same." Arielle nods.


	4. Happy Galentine's/Valentine's Day

After the movie, Allie and Arielle have eaten all of the pizza, and they lie on the bed talking.

 

\----

"Hey." A voice says.

 

-

Allie and Arielle look up at the door.

 

\--

Sebastian's standing in the doorway.

 

-

"Oh is it 6?" Arielle asks, looking at her phone.

 

"Half hour past." Sebastian shrugs.

 

"Oh?" Allie says surprised.

 

"I'm surprised you didn't-"

 

"You guys need your time together. I wouldn't interrupt that." Sebastian shakes his head. "I know how important, your friendship is."

 

"Aw." Allie smiles.

 

"Marry him!" Arielle pokes Allie.

 

-

Allie laughs.

 

\--

"Alright, I'll let you have her back." Arielle says, as she gets up.

 

"Let me help you." Sebastian offers, picking Arielle's flowers and teddy bear.

 

"Thank you." Arielle smiles.

 

"He can be sweet sometimes." Allie teases.

 

\---

"Well Happy Galentine's Day Allie." Arielle smiles at Allie.

 

"Happy Galentine's Day, to you too." Allie nods.

 

-

Sebastian follows Arielle out. While he carries her things.

 

\--

Chris is waiting in the car for Arielle.

 

\----

Allie snuggles with her dog. Until Sebastian returns ten minutes later.

 

\---

"They leave okay?" Allie asks, patting her dog.

 

"Yeah." Sebastian says, as he lies down.

 

-

Allie smiles.

 

\--

"So how was, "Galentine's Day"?" Sebastian asks, holding Allie's hand. "What did you guys talk about?"

 

"You... And Chris." Allie smiles, with a giggle.

 

"What about this time?" Sebastian asks.

 

"No more mustaches! Ever again!" Allie sternly states.

 

"Yes ma'am." Sebastian smiles.

 

\--

"Otherwise, the usual." Allie shrugs.

 

"Meaning?" Sebastian asks.

 

"We love you no matter what." Allie squeezes Sebastian's hand.

 

-

Sebastian smiles.

 

-

"We have no physical preference, for either of you. We love you, for you." Allie adds.

 

"I love you, for you too Allie." Sebastian sits up, and he leans over the dog.

 

-

Allie smiles, as she sits up. To kiss Sebastian.

 

-

Sebastian happily returns the kiss.

 

\--

Winter snorts.

 

-

Allie and Sebastian pull away laughing.

 

\--

"Aw we love you too!" Allie says, kissing Winter's head.

 

"Yes we do." Sebastian says, kissing Winter's nose.

 

\---

"Happy Valentine's Day, my loves." Allie smiles.

 

"Happy Valentine's Day." Sebastian whispers.


End file.
